


Mother (Doesn't) Know Best

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Likes Dean, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Comic Book Artist Charlie Bradbury, Dean Winchester is a Nerd, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Introvert Castiel, M/M, Overbearing Mother, Prompt Fic, Third Wheel Charlie, castiel is a nerd, charlie is a nerd, comic book artist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas' mother is on a mission to find her son a boyfriend, but she takes things a step too far when she downloads the Grindr app.  It's embarrassing and he can't seem to get her to back off and stay out of his personal life.  Good thing his best friend Charlie just happens to know a gorgeous, nerdy guy that's right up his alley.Prompt fic, based on the picture in the collage.





	Mother (Doesn't) Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I couldn't pass up writing something for. I hope you all enjoy it.

[](https://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1499557027.jpg)   


 

 

Cas was sitting on his couch with his graphic art tablet perched on his knees, the pen hovering over the screen when his phone buzzed loudly on the coffee table in front of him.  He set the tablet aside and picked up the phone.  It was a text from his mother.  Those were never a good sign.

 

**Mother Beast:**   Hello, honey.  I had a talk with Gladys this morning and it got me thinking about you.  Did you know her son is gay too?  I know you don’t like Roger like that so I would never try to set you up with him.  He’s too old anyway.  But it got me thinking, and I worry about you.  So I was looking for some websites that might help you find someone.

 

Cas’ stomach twisted painfully.  What on earth was his mother up to?!

 

**Cas:**   Mom, what are you even talking about?  I don’t need help finding someone.

 

Truth was, he was about as introverted as they came and meeting people was extremely difficult.  All of the people he had dated up until that point were introduced to him by friends.  The same friends he had acquired back in high school because making new friends was also extremely difficult.  Sure, he’d made a few, like at work he had his friend Charlie, but she had talked to him first.  He’d worked there three full years before he had a conversation longer than “Are we out of coffee creamer?”  Or “Did Dave change the deadline _again_?”  Charlie had come to work there two years earlier and immediately introduced herself.  She wasn’t put off by his shy nature, or the fact that he had difficulty continuing a conversation.  Instead, she engaged him in talk of subjects he would eagerly talk about, and soon he found that she was incredibly easy to talk to, and she became one of his best friends in the world. 

 

He was maybe not exactly happy with his life, but he was, for the most part, content.  Sure, it had been over three years since he’d had a boyfriend, but most people tended to be too forceful, and they forced him into situations that made him deeply uncomfortable.  That’s how Balthazar had been.  The man wanted the world to revolve around him, and he expected Cas to worship him too.  He dragged Cas out to concerts, clubs, and festivals, until he couldn’t take it anymore.  It was eight months of torture before Cas finally broke up with him.  When Balthazar had started talking about them moving in together, Cas knew he couldn’t keep seeing the man.  He knew how much Balthazar loved throwing parties and most of the man’s friends were loud and obnoxious.  That was not something Cas wanted a part of. 

 

Ever since they’d split and he’d made the mistake of telling his mother he was single, she’d been on a mission, trying to set him up with the sons of her friends, and well, she was working his last nerve.  He started typing back.

 

**Me:**   Mom.  Stop.  I don’t need someone in order to be happy.  I’m fine.

 

**Mother Beast:**   I just want you to be happy.  I love you so much sweetie pie.

 

Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  If he wasn’t careful he’d lose his temper and go off on her.  That wasn’t something he wanted to do.

 

**Me:**   I am telling you that I AM HAPPY.  Don’t worry about me.

 

There was a long silence after that and he worried that maybe he had upset her after all.  He let it slide though.  The less they talked about the subject, the more likely she was to forget they’d had it at all, or at least, that was what he was hoping.

 

Two days passed and he had not heard from his mother.  For that he was thankful.  Chances were good that she had dropped the subject, and he filled his time with his work and watching television.  It was a Friday and Charlie had invited herself over because she’d bought the new Logan movie.  She knew he was a huge X-Men fan and had decided they would watch it together.  He was glad for the company, and they were a few minutes into the movie when he received a new text from his mother, one that made his stomach drop straight into the floor.

 

“Oh my God…”  He gasped.

 

Charlie grabbed the remote and paused the movie.  “What?”

 

“My mother is insane!  What the hell is she thinking?!”

 

Charlie turned to face him, tucking one leg under her and arching one eyebrow.  “What did she do?”

 

“She…”  He swallowed hard.  “She signed up for _Grindr_!”

 

Charlie barked out a laugh of surprise.  “That’s for gay guys.”

 

“She signed up and is looking for men for _me_!”

 

Charlie’s jaw went slack with shock.  “Oh, _oh…_ ”

 

Cas stared at the message from his mother again.

 

**Mother Beast:** Hi honey, I downloaded this Grindr App on my phone.  We will find you a man.  Together.

 

His hands were actually shaking as he messaged her back.

 

**Me:**   MOM NO.

 

**Mother Beast:**   I want to see my son happy.

 

**Mother Beast:**   What is a power top?

 

“No, no, no…”  He tossed the phone away as it if were trying to kill him and buried his face in his hands.  He could feel one hell of an anxiety attack coming on.  Charlie picked the phone up from the floor and read the messages.

 

“Holy shit, she’s…wow.”

 

“She is a nightmare!”  He was starting to wheeze, his airway was getting tighter by the second.

 

“I’ll fix this real quick.”  She started typing and then waited for his mother to respond.

 

“All fixed.”  She announced a few minutes later.  Cas lifted his head to look at his friend.

 

“What do you mean by “all fixed”?  Nothing could be fixed that fast with my mother.”

 

“But I did.  My mom was almost as bad, but I found ways around it.  Except…”  She pulled her own phone out of her pocket and shot off a quick text.  It was only a few minutes before she got a response, then she was typing again.

 

“Except?  Except what?”  He grabbed his phone back from her.  His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what she’s said to his mother.

 

**Me:**   You don’t need to do that, mom, I’m on a date right now and he’d amazing.  My friend Charlie introduced us.

 

**Mother Beast:**   Really?  Oh!  I’m so happy for you!  What does he look like?

 

**Me:**   Tall, light brown hair, green eyes, gorgeous.  He’s a mechanic.

 

**Mother Beast:**   Well then, I’ll just delete this app.  Most of these boys don’t look like people I’d want you to date.  I think they’re just looking for sex.  You deserve someone that will respect you and love you.  Call me later and tell me all about your date!

 

**Me:**   I will.

 

“What did you do?!  She’s going to grill me later, and I’ll have to lie!”  He cried.

 

“No, you actually won’t.  I invited over my friend Dean.  He’s exactly your type, and he’s single too.  Trust me when I say he’s way better than anything you’ll find on that Grindr app.”  She waved her hand dismissively, as if this was all perfectly normal, and inviting strange men over to his house was something she did all the time.

 

“You invited a stranger over.  To _my_ house.  What were you thinking?!” 

 

“I was _thinking_ that I was getting your mother off your back whilst introducing you to the sweetest guy in the world.  He thinks he’s coming over to watch Logan with us.  He’s a huge X-Men fan too.  Actually, Marvel in general.  He loves Captain America and totally ships Cap with Bucky, just like we do.”  She wasn’t perturbed by his outburst.  After two years of friendship, she knew what set off his anxiety.  He was calming down though and looking at her curiously.

 

“Is he really gorgeous?”

 

“Oh my God, yes!  Here, let me show you.”  She went into her phone and pulled up a picture of her and Dean from the weekend before and handed it over.

 

“Holy…how on earth is he single?”  He asked.  Dean really was gorgeous.  He was pretty sure he’d never encountered a person that attractive in real life before.

 

“He’s picky about who he dates.  He’s like this huge nerd and antique car enthusiast, but women don’t like that and most of the men he’s interested in think he’s immature because he collects Marvel stuff.  Most of that stuff I buy for him.  We do the conventions and dress up too.  I think you’d like the conventions.  They can get crowded, but there’s no pressure to talk to people unless you want to, and at least the people would have something in common with you.  Shit, Cas, you draw super heroes for a living.  You’d totally fit in.”

 

He had been wanting to attend a convention for a while now, just to see what it would be like, but to also be around other self-professed nerds. 

 

“Am I dressed ok?  Do I need to change?”  He looked down at his clothes, worrying that he was not wearing something that would make him seem attractive.  It was a Captain America shirt and an old pair of ripped jeans.  They were comfortable, which was why he’d put them on. 

 

“You look hot, and he’s going to notice that shirt.” 

 

He frowned.  “I didn’t shave today.  My hair looks awful!”

 

“You look fine.  Stop.”  She pulled his hands out of his hair.  “He’s going to drool when he sees you.  You’re like, everything he’s ever wanted in a guy, so just relax.”

 

“I’m a neurotic mess, how could I be what anyone wanted?”  He shook his head.  Her friend was not going to be interested.

 

“Nonsense.  He likes shy and quiet, and he’s more of a homebody than anything.  His idea of fun is kicking back with a bowl of popcorn and watching a Doctor Sexy marathon, or watching all of the Harry Potter movies.  I would have introduced you sooner, except I wasn’t sure you’d go for it.  Now though?  You totally need to meet him.”  She spoke with a confidence that helped put him a little more at ease.  God he hoped she was right.

 

Charlie restarted the movie and paused it while they waited for Dean to arrive.  It was only 15 minutes later when the doorbell rang.  Cas was a nervous wreck and his stomach was already twisting itself into knots by the time the bell rang.  Charlie jumped up to answer it.

 

“Sit tight.”  She commanded.  He nodded and watched her get up to go and answer the door.

 

Charlie opened the front door, smiling brightly at her friend.

 

“Whose house is this?”  He asked as he hugged her.

 

“My friend Cas.  I told you about him, he’s another designer, working on another series.  He’s really sweet and just as much into X-Men as us.  He’s been dying to see Logan, so I brought it over and we’re watching it together for the first time.”  She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.  “Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.”

 

Cas was still sitting in his spot on the couch looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  Dean smiled and walked over, offering his hand.

 

“Hey, I’m Dean.  Thanks for inviting me.  I’ve been wanting to watch this movie for a while now.”

 

Cas scrambled to his feet and shook his hand.

 

“Of course, I-I’m happy to have you.  Would you like something to drink?  I have stuff.”  He winced.  That sounded stupid.  “Beer?  Soda?  Water?  Tea?”

 

“Beer, if that’s alright.” 

 

Cas nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

 

“Is he always so jumpy?”  Dean asked once the other man was out of earshot.

 

“He’s shy and introverted.  Trust me, once he relaxes, he’s an absolute sweetheart.”  She motioned towards the couch.  “Sit, relax.”

 

Dean moved around to the front of the sofa and sat down.  Charlie took a seat in the armchair that faced the television. 

 

“So this is where you sneak off to when you’re not at my place?”  He asked.  She grinned.

 

“Sometimes.  Cas is as big of a nerd as you and me, and he’s loads of fun to be around once he warms up.  Give him a chance, he’s a good guy.” 

 

“Thank you, Charlie.”  Cas had caught the last part and smiled as he returned with a tray that held two bottles of beer and a pitcher of iced tea.  There was a glass for that as well.  He set it on the coffee table and after pouring the tea for her and handing her the glass, he opened one of the beers and passed it to Dean.

 

“Thanks, man.”  Dean said.  Cas smiled softly and nodded as he grabbed the other beer for himself.

 

Charlie still had the remote and she pressed play.  All eyes immediately turned to the television.

 

The movie was good and by the end Cas was wiping tears from his eyes.  When he looked over, he could see Dean doing the same thing.

 

“Damn, what a way to end the series.”  Dean sniffled.  “They never stay dead in the comics, but I know Hugh can’t go on playing Wolverine forever.”

 

“I have all of the movies.  I feel this pressing need to rewatch them all now.”  Cas said.

 

“Like just the Wolverine movies, or all of the X-Men movies?”  Dean asked.

 

“All of them, right back to the very first X-Men.  I have the cartoons saved on a hard drive and I have collected the comics for over 20 years now.”  Cas replied.  He was acutely aware of how intensely Dean was staring at him.  Suddenly the man broke out in the most beautiful smile.

 

“Dude, you’re really freaking cool.”

 

Cas blinked, looking over at Charlie and her smug expression for a moment before turning his attention back to Dean.

 

“Thank you.  I think Charlie might be the only person who has ever told me that.”

 

“It’s true.  I like your décor too.  I have posters and signed pieces framed and hung all over my apartment.  Most of it I picked up at conventions, or got stuff signed at conventions, or Charlie did for me.  My place looks like a comic book shop.”  Dean said with a chuckle.

 

“It sounds wonderful.”  Cas meant that honestly. 

 

Dean turned a bit to face him, his expression turning serious.  “So, serious question here.  Who is your favorite X-Men character?  Doesn’t have to be someone in the movies, just in general.”

 

Cas responded immediately, without any hesitation.  “Jubilee.  It’s always been Jubilee.  Wolverine is my second favorite.”

 

Dean broke out in a wide grin.  “I like her too.  Mine is Iceman.”

 

“He’s amazing as well.  Would…”  Cas picked at the label on his bottle.  “Would you like if I put in the first X-Men movie?  It’s only…”  He checked the clock on the entertainment center.  “A little after two.  Unless you have somewhere else you need to be.”

 

Dean settled back against the cushions.  “Go right ahead.  There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than with my fellow nerds.”

 

Cas got up to put in the movie and Dean took the opportunity to check the man out.  Why hadn’t Charlie told him that the man was freaking drop dead gorgeous?  She’d mentioned his name quite a bit since she’d met him, but not how attractive he was, or whether or not he was into dudes.  He looked over at Charlie who mouthed the words he was dying to hear.  _‘He’s gay’_. 

 

As Cas was walking back to the couch, Dean noticed his shirt.

 

“Dude, awesome shirt.”

 

Cas smiled shyly as he sat back down.

 

“Thank you, I love Captain America.”

 

“Do you ship Stucky or Stony?”  Dean asked. 

 

“Stucky.”  Cas replied confidently.  “They belong together.  Tony Stark is a cocky bastard that doesn’t deserve someone as pure and beautiful as Steve Rogers.”

 

Dean nodded approvingly.  “I agree.”

 

The movie started and somehow, Dean found himself gravitating closer to the other man so they could talk softly without bothering Charlie.  He was unaware that she was mostly watching them.  He learned which series Cas was working on, and that his dream growing up had been to design graphic novels and comic books.  It dawned on him that he recognized Cas’ work, and that he was sitting in the living room of one of his favorite comic book artists.  Castiel Novak was one of the few he hadn’t come across at conventions or had the opportunity to get an autograph from, and he’d never known why, until now.

 

“I don’t do well with crowds.  I’m not exactly shy so much as I am an introvert.  Large crowds or a lot of people trying to talk to me at once, it makes me anxious.  I like the idea of attending a convention, but as a visitor, not as one of the artists.  I’d need someone there with me the entire time.  Someone that could explain to other people if I became too overwhelmed and couldn’t communicate properly to them.  I like festivals and stuff like that, but I tend to cling to the side of the people I’m with, so I’ve only really attended them with my brother.  We go to Pride every year and it’s fun.  He doesn’t force me to talk to people that I’m not comfortable around, and he acts as a buffer when overly pushy or creepy men hit on me.”

 

“I do stuff like that with Charlie, or my brother too.  I can’t do stuff like that alone.  I don’t know how people can just go and do fests or conventions all by themselves.  I have mild anxiety but something like that?  It would ramp it up and I’d be left sitting in my hotel room trying to work the nerve up to go down and interact with people.”  Dean confessed.  Cas looked up at him, studying his face, no doubt trying to determine the validity of his words.

 

“Really?”

 

Dean nodded.  “Yeah.  I like getting out, having fun and doing stuff, but on my terms.  I’m not as social as I was when I was younger.” 

 

“I am not sure I was ever really social.  I think perhaps I am more so now than when I was younger.”  Cas admitted.  He certainly did get out more now than when he was in his 20’s.”

 

They talked softly on and off through the movie, and when it finished Dean suggested he put in the next one.  The conversation flowed easier for Cas than it did for most people and it didn’t take long for him to realize that he liked Dean.  He was sweet and nerdy, and didn’t make him uncomfortable at all.  Cas was excited that he even got the jokes Dean kept throwing his way, and his stomach ached from all the laughter.  By the end of the second X-Men movie, Cas didn’t want him to leave.  He was completely relaxed, even making his own jokes, and grinning every time he could make Dean laugh. 

 

“How would you all like some pizza?  I could order in or I can make some.”  He offered.

 

“You can make pizza?”  Dean asked.

 

“Cas makes the best homemade pizza.”  Charlie answered before Cas could.  “But then again anything he makes is fantastic.”

 

“Cooking is a hobby of mine, though I don’t often get to cook for others.  Charlie or my brother Gabe are about the only people that come over.  Sometimes my sister Anna will stop by, but she has been wrapped up in her boyfriend lately and seems to have forgotten that I exist.”  Cas explained.  “I love to make pizza though, there are so many ways to make it.”

 

“If it’s not too much trouble, but…”  Dean nibbled shyly at his lower lip for a second.  “Could I help?  So I can see how you do it?”

 

Cas smiled wide.  “Of course.  Charlie, you too.  You’re not getting out of this that easily.”

 

She giggled as she got up and followed them into the kitchen.

 

“I usually help him, that way it goes faster.”  She explained.

 

“Makes sense.”  Dean turned to face Cas and found that an apron was being thrust at him.  He raised an eyebrow but accepted it.  Another one was offered to Charlie.

 

“Dude, this is Captain America!  Where did you get this apron?!”  Dean exclaimed as he slipped it over his head.

 

“Etsy.  You’d be surprised all of the things you can get on there.”  Cas was tying his own apron on, this one with all of the Avengers on it.

 

“What’s with the ruffles on this one?”  Charlie asked of her yellow gingham patterned one.  There were ruffles along the edges.

 

“My mother bought that.  That should tell you everything you need to know.”  Cas replied.  She snorted as she accepted the bowl he slid her way.

 

“Yes it does.”

 

Dean paid attention as Cas set the recipe card on the island and began pulling out the ingredients for the crust.  Everything he was told to add to the mixture, he did so with care, so nothing was messed up.  Charlie did the same.  Cas talked as he worked, explaining each step, and once the dough had been set aside to rise, he pulled the meat and vegetables out of the fridge.

 

“I am lacking pepperoni but I have homemade sausage in the freezer, and there’s grilled chicken in there as well that I seasoned and sometimes use on pizza.  As for vegetables, I have practically everything you could want.”  Cas explained as he set containers of peppers, tomatoes, red onions, mushrooms, and more on the counter.

 

“Everything I could want, huh?”  Dean gave his flirtiest smile, loving how wide those blue eyes got, and the color that suddenly flushed his cheeks.  Cas looked away shyly, but he was smiling.

 

“M-maybe.”

 

“You have tofu?”  Charlie asked.  Cas set a container down in front of her.

 

“What are we doing for pizza sauce?”  Dean didn’t see any of that on the counter yet.

 

“Oh, right!  I make my own, hold on, I have several containers in the freezer here…”  Cas was busy digging around in the bottom drawer of the freezer while Dean enjoyed staring at his ass and thighs.  The guy was extremely hot.  Charlie smacked his arm and when he looked over at her, she was grinning and shaking her head.  He grinned right back.

 

_“Told you he was awesome.  Do you like him?”_   She whispered. 

 

_“Yeah, like…a lot.”_  

 

She bumped shoulders with him and turned her attention back to Cas as he pulled two containers out of the freezer and carried them to the sink.  He filled a bowl with hot water and set the containers inside to thaw while he got the oven preheated.

 

“I think this is going to be pretty tasty.”  Dean decided after pitching in to help chop peppers, onions, and mushrooms.

 

“I do hope you like it.”  Cas had pulled his lower lip into his mouth and was staring at Dean with the deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen.  The man was so incredibly beautiful it almost took his breath away.

 

“I already do.”  Dean realized how corny that sounded, and he tried not to let the sound of Charlie giggling like a fool behind him throw him off his game.  There was a blush across Cas’ cheeks again, and that soft, shy smile on his lips. 

 

“Oh, um, that’s…I’m glad.”  The man breathed out, smiling wider at him.

 

“God, get a room.”  Charlie pretended to gag which earned her a look of annoyance from Dean while Cas turned away in embarrassment.

 

When the dough was ready, Cas showed Dean how to roll it out properly.  There was enough for four pizzas, and once they had it ready, he let his guests each pile their crusts high with sauce, meat, cheese, and vegetables. 

 

“What are you doing there?”  Dean asked when he noticed Cas sprinkling cheddar cheese on the edges of his crust.

 

“It gives the crust more flavor.  Sometimes I even make herb crust, but I prefer it with cheese.  Do you want to try it?”

 

“Yeah, add some to mine, that sounds good.”  Dean stepped back and watched as Cas sprinkled some onto his crust too.

 

“I got the idea after ordering a pizza from Pizza Hut.  The idea is good, however their pizzas are subpar.  I like flavor, and theirs are mostly just greasy and don’t settle well in my stomach.  It took me years to figure out a good recipe for the crust.  I learned how to make my own sauce pretty quickly though.”  Cas explained as he slipped the three pizzas into the oven.  The extra dough was carefully bagged and placed in the freezer for another night.

 

“It’s good, I tasted it after I made a mess and it splashed on my hand.”  Dean admitted.

 

“I love Cas’ homemade sauce, and this allows me to stick to my vegan diet.”  Charlie added cheerfully.  “He’s one of the few people whose home I can eat at without worrying what is in the dish he’s serving.  When he knows I’m coming over and staying for longer than an hour or so, he prepares vegan dishes.” 

 

“That’s really thoughtful.”  Dean wasn’t even that nice to her.  “More than I am.  I need to work on that.”

 

“I don’t have many friends, but the ones I do have, I appreciate them and like doing nice things for them.”  Cas had begun cleaning up the spilled sauce and bits of cheese on the counter and Dean pitched in to help.  When they were done, Dean and Charlie turned their aprons back over and Cas hung all of them back up in the pantry.

 

“Cas is way cooler than he thinks he is.”  Charlie winked at her friend and he smiled back.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Dean could tell that Cas genuinely liked being accepted like that.  After the timer was set so the pizzas didn’t burn, they all returned to the living room.  They’d barely sat down before Cas’ phone was buzzing in his pocket again.  He pulled it out to check, groaning when he saw it was another text from his mother.

 

“Your mom again?”  Charlie knew it just from his reaction.

 

“Of course.  I love the woman but she is so nosey!”  He opened the text.

 

**Mother Beast:**   How was your date?  Do you think there will be another?

 

“Jesus, woman, stop…”  He muttered as he typed back.

 

**Me:**   Still on it.  Don’t message me until tomorrow, please

 

Right away she messaged back, never one to take a hint.

 

**Mother Beast:** Don’t sleep with him on the first date!  That’s not a good start to a relationship.  And use protection if you feel you need to have sex.

 

“Oh my _God_!”  Cas’ entire face turned bright red and Charlie jumped up from her chair to snatch his phone out of his hands.  “Charlie, please, no!”  He begged.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not messaging her back.”  She read the texts and burst out laughing.  “Oh my God!  Is she like this with your brother and sister too?”

 

“Yes, but I’m the youngest, so she feels this incessant need to drive me absolutely insane.  I moved across the country for a reason, and my brother and sister followed me for the same reason.”

 

“What are you going to do when she retires and decides to move here?”  She asked.  Cas stared at her in horror.  He hadn’t considered that…

 

“Dude, it’s ok.  Moms are overbearing sometimes.  My stepmom has been trying to marry me off since I got out of college.  She takes it as a personal slight that I am not yet.  Now she’s nagging at my youngest brother, who is her biological son, and he’s not even out of college yet.”  Dean said.  “Sometimes it’s hard to get them to stop thinking of you like you’re still a kid.”

 

“Exactly.  I love the woman but she is an endless source of headaches for me.  She…”  Cas’ face was turning red again, he could feel it.  “Added the _Grindr_ app, to, as she puts it “help me get a man”.  It’s mortifying.”

 

“Grindr…”  Dean doubled over laughing before he could help himself.  The pissy look on Cas’ face just made it even funnier.  “Does she know that Grindr is just a hookup site?  Not one for finding the person you want to spend your life with?”

 

“No, apparently not.”  Cas sighed.  “I told her to delete it and stop that.  She worries I’ll be alone forever because “I’m so shy”.  She doesn’t comprehend the meaning of introverted.  I’m not shy, I’m cautious.  I’ve dated enough assholes that I don’t want to put myself through that again.”

 

“No one does.  At least, no one in their right mind does.”  Dean leaned an arm over the back of the couch and angled his body to face the other man.  “So, if she’s nagging at you, does that mean you’re single?”

 

Cas was pretty sure his face was about to melt off with how much he was blushing.  “Y-yes, I am.”

 

“Mmm, and I’m fairly certain Charlie invited me over here as a date.  Am I right?”

 

Cas’ eyes got wide again.  “N-not if that’s not something you wanted.”

 

“Dude, I like you.  Of course I wanted this to be a date.  Even if Char over there is third wheeling it.”  Dean’s fingers brushed across Cas’ shoulder and the man smiled at him.

 

“Oh, I-I’m glad.  Would…you maybe like to have an actual one?  Without Charlie acting as a buffer.  I think we’re probably both too old for that.”

 

Dean chuckled and nodded.  “Sure.  Were you thinking of finishing up this marathon or maybe going out somewhere?  I know a great place we could play mini golf or do laser tag.  Or, I know an even nicer place where we could listen to live music.  It’s a little café my friend Benny owns.  Mostly it’s indie music, and it’s pretty low key.  Good coffee.”

 

“I think I’d like to try the café, that sounds nice.” 

 

“Cool.  You free tomorrow night?” 

 

Cas nodded.  “I definitely am.”

 

They popped in the third X-Men movie, except this time Cas scooted close enough that Dean was able to drape an around his shoulders.  When the timer went off, he went to get the pizzas out of the oven.  They ate in the living room, finishing up the movie as they drank iced tea and ate the pizza.  Dean raved about the crust, and he loved the cheddar baked onto the edges. 

 

As the sun was beginning to set, Dean got up to leave, and so did Charlie.  She exited first, needing to go since her girlfriend was there to pick her up.  Dean, however paused at the door.

 

“I had a great time today, Cas.  I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.  I’ll pick you up at seven, that work for you?”

 

“Yes, that’s perfect, actually.”  Cas thought for a moment.  His curiosity getting the better of him he asked “What, um, did Charlie say to get you to come over here?  Since you didn’t know me at all.  Was it just the promise of the movie?”

 

Dean smiled wide.  “She told me she was enjoying an afternoon with the man of my dreams, and that if I wanted to meet him, I had better get my ass over here.”

 

Cas blinked up at him in surprise.  “She didn’t.”

 

Dean dug his phone out and held it up so Cas could read their exchange.

 

“Oh, but I’m not-”

 

“You pretty much are.”  Dean cut him off before he could finish that sentence.  “And I’m really looking forward to seeing you again.  I think maybe we have a shot at getting both our mothers off our backs.” 

 

Cas’ laughter was like music to his ears.  “You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, Charlie’s never steered me wrong before, and you did a damn good job of proving you’re pretty awesome already.  So yeah, I guess I am.” 

 

Cas was still smiling at him, his blue eyes bright with amusement.

 

“Well alright then, I will see you tomorrow evening.”

 

“See you then.”  Dean winked and walked out, practically skipping down the stairs as he walked to his car.  Cas definitely enjoyed the view.  As he was closing the door his phone vibrated again. 

 

“Damn it, mom.”  He cursed under his breath as he grabbed it off the coffee table where Charlie had left it.  His irritation immediately melted away when he saw it was from Dean and not his mother.

 

**Dean:**   Just wanted to say goodnight, and have you smiling because you received a text from someone besides your mom.  I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous.

 

Cas felt happier in that moment than he had in ages.  He realized Dean was doing that to him. 

 

**Me:**   I am smiling, and I have you to thank for that.  I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.  Drive safely.

 

With a renewed bounce to his step, Cas turned off the television and headed upstairs. This had been an amazing day, and he just knew tomorrow would be even better.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all liked this one. These were fun to write, and I just needed to get the juices flowing. Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
